


After School Special

by DomOx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomOx/pseuds/DomOx
Summary: �Elena Gilbert makes a deal with Klaus, the big bad wolf, Mikaelson to give him her blood in exchange for her friend's lives. A deal's a deal, she's mighty to stubborn to not go through with. Even if, there's...urges.





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written this a while back, finally thought to post it. Hope you enjoy.

 

Elena fiddled with her watch on her wrist, checking the time and then looking up at the clock across from her.

It read two thirty in the afternoon. School was almost out for her but she had other plans for half her whole evening, Klaus.

Ever since he realized she was alive and very much human they made a deal. She would give him blood to make his army of hybrids and he didn't threaten or...no better yet harm her brother, Stefan, Damon or her friends.

Four weeks. Four long weeks since she last seen him and she thought it was over. He always asked for two vials, just two completely filled with her blood. He kept the conversation short as she made up her end of the deal, but she was just as equally surprised that it had taken this long.

Her thighs rubbed against each other as she leaned against the empty desk in the classroom she was waiting for him in. Her arms crossed over her front as she waited.

He texted her at eight in the morning to meet her in the English room at two.

What was thirty minutes late?

She glanced at her watch again, her brows came together in thought. Maybe he had forgotten.

And the thought of him forgetting, it was supposed to make her happy. She didn't need to give any more blood now.

But she wasn't going to see him again and that made her sad, almost.

She was used to his teasing, used to the corners of his lips twisting into a smirk, used to his presence, his quiet but demanding presence.

She leaned back, closing her eyes shut as she tried to inhale the cool air.

She'd wait ten more minutes and then she'd leave.

She _would_ leave.

She straightened her head, glancing down at her choice of wear. If he was late, she could go to The Grill tonight, hang out with her friends, even put up with Damon and Stefan hovering over her.

She exhaled, breathing through her nostrils, looking at the clock on the wall. Two forty-five.

Five more minutes.

She waited, shifted as she leaned against the desk, moving her legs over the other, pushing herself to sit up, uncrossing her arms to rest her hands on her thighs.

Five more...

The door opened and then closed shut. She looked up at who entered.

It was him and yet not like she could deny it, her heart thundered wildly in her chest as she saw him; dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt with a deep V line, a long-braided necklace with a feather at the end, black jeans, and boots.

She absentmindedly ran her tongue along her lips, wetting them. He was messing with his shirt, dusting it off or something.

She couldn't really tell.

"Klaus." She spoke up, sitting straighter on the desk as she half shifted to face him and he looked up, his brow arched for a moment, taking in her choice of wear.

A short sleeve red shirt with a hint of cleavage. She wore black leggings with a black skirt.

Not like she put much thought into her outfit this morning, sure she had settled on jeans and just thought to change.

No reason at all.

He stopped, letting his arms hang by his sides. "Ms. Gilbert, I apologize for my lateness. We can get this started if you will and I'll be out of your hair."

There's something off about how he speaks to her. He's harsh and cold _and_ he's rushing.

She swallowed the forming lump in her throat nodding her head once, prepping herself to slide off the desk but he rose a hand to stop her.

"Stay. It'll be over quick."

He approached her, his boots made heavy footfalls on the floor. When he came close, she unhooked her legs, parting her legs to make some room for him and he stepped between them.

She hadn't expected that.

The first time she tried, he pushed her legs together by placing his hands on her thighs and took her blood from her wrist like nothing. Not even a laugh.

Then she was wearing shorts, she had a car wash event later that day.

Her eyes widen slightly as she gulped, realizing what could have been the issue. That was exactly the last time she saw him since today.

"I only have one vial, but..."

He stopped talking, shaking his head rather quickly as if something caught him off guard.

"You're..."

"I'm what?" She asked him, shifting nervously on the desk. Unsure if to move away or lean in.

"My dear, you're experiencing your time of the month. If you'd like to do this some other time we can..."

He stopped again, lifting a hand to his nose to grab it. He paused, waited a moment before releasing his hold on his nose.

"Oh!"

She jumped nearly. She had completely forgotten about /that/. She was so focused on seeing him, yes she was going to admit it to herself finally, that she forgot about _that_. Her period.

She had gotten her period. "I should go to the bathroom. I must...stay Klaus. I'll get cleaned up and we can continue this. Just give me a second."

He stepped back giving her enough room to jump off the desk. She fidgeted for a moment, unsure of how to...

She shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind as she turned to walk towards the door. Bathroom. She hadn't packed any...things so she'd find another girl and get that...handled and then she'd come back.

She grabbed for the knob to turn it, opening the door just a crack. Klaus came up behind her, placing his hand on the door to close it shut. She gasped for air, a forming lump stuck in her throat as he stepped up close behind her back.

"Ms. Gilbert, you don't have to leave."

"Klaus." She said, not sure what he meant. He had just suggested rescheduling this and she had waited for this, to do exactly this.

God, damn it, she wanted him. When he first had his fangs in her throat to drain her for the ritual, she hadn't realized it then, but there was something about his low breath by her throat, his arm around her breast, pushing it up as he sank his teeth into her and drunk her. The hard erection at her back…She was disgusted it. He killed her aunt, he was threatening her friends and he was going to kill her.

But her coming back to life, she saw something then that she later didn't want to admit, well until today. Klaus. He was danger and she wanted to dance with it, dance under the pale moonlight with him.

When he came back, smacking her across the gymnasium floor should have made her hate him, but it didn't. He had killed Tyler, technically, turned Stefan against her, but she wanted something that Klaus had.

Now him standing behind her. His hand on the side of her still pressed to the door.

She turned around, pressing her back into the door, looking up at him. Her lips suddenly dry and she ran her tongue across them to wet them. Which caused a low sound to fall from his lips.

"I had a prior engagement. My sister was bickering and she tried to convince me that I had enough of your blood. I've collected it in a jar, it's full. Our last visit made it final. I don't need anything from you. So, I shouldn't have texted you this morning, but I did. I thought about you last night. I was feeding, she had long dark hair and shy brown eyes. She reminded me of you.

Now, what do I do? You're a blood bag to me. You can help me create my army of hybrids under my control. And usually, I'm a patient man, but you see. I crave you, need to have you. Do you understand that?"

She nodded her head, running her tongue over her bottom lip again, parting it slightly.

"Yes, Klaus. I do."

"Me entering this room. I heard your heart beat. I could smell the hint of arousal. I thought it was my imagination. But it's not. I thought you hated me, loathed the ground I walked on."

"I do." She nodded her head, exhaling as she leaned her head back into the door. Her hands hang by her sides. Unsure of what to do with them.

"Yet you still want me. Odd isn't it, Ms. Gilbert? I bet…" He stopped, sticking out his own tongue to run across his lips as he leaned forward, tilting his head slightly to the side. The tip of his nose brushed against her own. His cool breath in her face made her body all tingly. "If you weren't menstruating, you would be wet. I'm excellent with my tongue or so I hear. I've spoken many languages, it's always about rolling the tongue, saying it slowly just to make sure you got it right."

"I took Spanish once." 'Stupid,' she thought, lifting her left hand to touch his own, but he rose it before she could touch it. Placing his other hand on the other side of her, pinning her to the door and him.

"You must be really excellent at rolling your tongue, Ms. Gilbert."

"Call me Elena. You make it sound so impersonal."

"It is, isn't it? We both use each other and yet all I want to think about is dropping to my knees, tearing your lace down the middle, inching your underwear to the side and showing you just how good I am at other languages."

Her breath caught in her throat. She stayed speechless. He continued. "Is that what you want?"

She waited, maybe this was a dream, but her head nodded once and then twice. "I want it."

"Good." He leaned in for a kiss, pressing her head into the door as he teased her bottom lip with a quick swipe of his tongue. She moaned into his mouth, raising her arms to wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes shut, turning her head the opposite way to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Hands slid down from the door to her hip, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled her off the door to walk towards the desk. His tongue thrusting wildly into her mouth to curl around her own.

She moaned again, her back even arched once he laid her on top of the wooden flat top. Her leg hooked around his waist, moving it up higher. He lowered his hips, pressing his erection between her thighs, circling his hips in tune with her own.

"Klaus." She broke the kiss, arching her back, rolling her hips to work herself along his jean covered erection.

He let out a muffled groan, lifting his head to look down at her. "Tell me you want it, Elena."

The way he said her name. Her nerves were on fire. All parts of her were tingly. She wanted him. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, scratching their way up to pull at his hair. Her eyes fell to half-slits.

"Klaus…" She moaned his name, rotating her hips again. The friction. The way how he rolled his hips when she moved her own. "I want you."

"Want me where? Say it."

"Inside of me. I want your tongue inside of me." She pulled her head down to his, catching onto his lips to suck on his bottom lip.

Her leg wrapped around his waist, tighter. Just in case if he thought about backing out. He wouldn't be able to. He couldn't start up a fire inside of her and then walk away like it burned her like this.

No, she wouldn't allow it. Couldn't.

"Thankfully I didn't eat before." His brow arched for a moment, a cocky grin spread his lips part, breaking the kiss to stare down at her with lust filled eyes. His hands settled on her hips underneath her skirt, grabbing on the hem of her leggings to pull it down, only to then tear it to toss the shredded black pieces behind him. He slid down her body, moving his hands to the back of her thighs to push her legs up, moving her leg off his hip to press them to her chest. Her nails dug into her skin, inhaling her scent deeply. His eyes rolled back, his nostrils flared.

"Why is that?" She asked him, her arms had slipped from his neck and her hold on his hair had loosened once he slipped down between her legs. She moved her arms at her sides, hands grabbed at the edge of the desk, fingers clenching it so tightly she was sure she had the strength she could break them off.

"Never go to a buffet full. You'll lose your appetite rather quickly."

"Oh god."

She didn't want to think about what he meant. She wanted to see him, but her legs were in the way. All she saw was the top of his hair, but the fact that he was between her legs, what he was planning on doing…no better yet about to do.

His index finger hooked into her underwear, moving it to the side. His tongue stuck out flatly, running it over her sensitive bud before down again.

She tensed, twitching underneath him at first contact, but she lowered her hips to the desk.

His tongue moved between her folds parting them. A soft low moan fell from his lips. His mouth wrapped around both of her folds, sucking on them.

She gasped, tilting her head back as another moan fell from her lips.

He tugged on them, pulling, letting them go with a pop before grabbing onto them again. He tugged a bit harshly, turning his head to the side, pulling them along with him.

"Oh God! Klaus…please…I want _more_."

He let them go, letting out a quiet moan of her name, sticking out his tongue flat again to move it lowered towards her entrance, thrusting his tongue into her hole, collecting her arousal before moving his flat tongue up towards her clit to grind against it.

"Oh..." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, tugging on it, trying to muffle the sound of her moans. They were still in school. She'd hate to draw attention to them. Just her luck she was walked in on with the world's most dangerous…man between her legs using his tongue to fuck her…

He wiggled his tongue back down, thrusting into her hole again. The hold on the back of her thighs tightened, his nails digging into her skin so hard that the hold she had on her lip broke and she let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Oh, Klaus...please." She was sobbing now as he changed up his thrusts, fucking her with his tongue before licking his way back up to wrapping his mouth around her clit to sucking on it rather ferociously. "Oh...Klaus..."

She moaned his name like it were a song, her head turning to and fro, her back arched, waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her breath grew heavy. His tongue and mouth were...perfect. He hadn't of lied about that, but she wanted more.

She clenched her walls but felt emptiness. He was still attacking her clit with his vacuum of a mouth and she was seeing stars. His hold on her thighs loosened, nails dragging down her thighs to rest palms underneath her buttocks. He cupped each cheek, lifting her up.

With her legs spread, she lifted up, moving her arms to adjust herself so she could see. She hadn't noticed it, mostly because she couldn't see with her legs in the way but he was sucking on her clit and his eyes were looking up at her. Her breath caught, her lips fell open. A moan, she wanted to moan his name and sing to him about how good it was and how good he is, but her compliments are stuck in her throat.

He lets go of her clit with a pop, exhaling and she sees it, blood has covered his lips and parts of his chin. He looks like an animal that's ready to devour her and when his index finger enters her pussy she clenches her wall around it so tightly that she yelps. He strokes her with just his finger, curling it to reach that spot that she's only reached once or twice and covers her mouth to muffle the sound when she can't stop. Her body tenses, eyes still locked on his bloodied mouth.

Another finger enters her. She tenses, leaning up on one of her arms.

"Does this turn you off, Elena? Do you wish of me to stop?"

She shakes her head. It's supposed to disgust her. She's getting tended to while he's fucking her with that tongue of his. When girls talked about having sex with their boyfriends on their period. It was taboo and there was always a shower involved as far as _she_ heard.

Then again, Klaus was a vampire- a hybrid, and it's not like there would be a big mess after she was don...

"Oh, fucking christ!' She cursed loudly as his third finger enter her tight core. Her walls stretched to accommodate the size, but she had a feeling that if this went any further than what was happening. Three of his wonderful slender fingers would be nothing.

And the growing idea of him taking her on a classroom desk made her moan once more. She closed her eyes shut, her head fell back as she lost herself in that fantasy.

His pants around his ankles, belt scratching the ground as he held onto the sides of the desk to fuck her. Her legs spread wide in the arch of a wide V.

"What are you thinking about, love? Want something _else_ instead of my fingers?"

She slowly opened her half rolled eyes and nodded her head, drunk off the pleasure that came from down below. The sight of her blood on his mouth sent her walls clenching at his fingers, but she wished they were something else.

"Please...Klaus...fuck me... I want you to cum inside of me."

Never one for dirty talk, she didn't care that she said that. It was the truth. She wanted more, this was enough, should have been enough, but she wanted to feel him inside of her.

"Want to ride my cock, naughty girl?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and that sent a shiver up her spine that made her back arch. "I want your cock inside of me, Klaus. Please."

"As tempting as that idea is, Elena. I'll wait. In just a few moments, you're going to cum for me." His digits were thrusting inside of her, his wrist twisted and he went deeper. She felt...full, almost and then when he picked up the pace and his thumb found her clit. She was a shaking twitchy mess. "Plus I want you awake and dripping wet when I have you."

She laid flat on the table, lifting up her hands to grab at his head, unsure whether to smack at it for denying her dick or push his head. His fingers were great and all, but she wanted...

And just as if he had read her mind, he pulled his fingers from her, his thumb worked at her clit in a circular motion. His tongue found her entrance again and he stuck it inside of her, wiggling it up and down. The speed of his thumb picked up and she kept shaking, kept twitching.

She was close. She could feel the fire in her belly grow. "Klaus! Klaus! Please, right there. Don't stop. Oh..." She turned her head another way, facing the chalkboard, over it there laid a mirror. A circular mirror. She hadn't noticed it before, she wondered why she hadn't.

The thought flew from her mind as she could see exactly what Klaus was doing. His thumb, his mouth, and tongue. Her breath caught in her throat again.

She groaned. She was so close. Her fingers ran through his locks, clenching so hard that her nails meet his scalp and he's moving faster. In the mirror, she's sure she sees it. Black veins are threading out down his eyes to his cheeks they flare out at the end. He removes his tongue from her sex, running it over his mouth to clean himself and then she sees it, just a hint of fang.

She moans again. She's been bitten by him, bitten by others in general so this isn't new to her. She's experienced this. It's not like he's popping her cherry so to speak.

"Do it." She's still looking at the mirror and he turns his head in her hold to look at the mirror as she does. He closes his eyes for a second, it's almost like a bow. He opens them. His eyes are so dark with a golden crown in the middle that she shouldn't allow this to happen.

But he moves his lips back to reveal his fangs and he's back between her legs, biting into her mound. It hurts at first but his tongue has moved passed his lips to lick at her core again and she's moving her hips. She's scratching her way down his scalp and the first suck to draw more blood from her.

She's cumming.

Her eyes snap open, her back arches and she says his name while stars and bright lights go off in front of her eyes.

And just like that, she realizes she's fucked up.

Not in regret, but in want. She wants him inside of her, not like this, though. She wants... _more_.


End file.
